


The Gerard Way Sucks Club

by FrogFacey



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Based on my sibling adventures, Gen, Just some disjointed scenarios of Gerard and Mikey being dicks to each other, also conversations with my beautiful girlfriend, and her teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogFacey/pseuds/FrogFacey
Summary: Because you can always tell when an author is an only child by the way they make siblings talk to each other.





	The Gerard Way Sucks Club

“You know, I’ve started a club.” Mikey said, joining Gerard on the couch and stealing some of his pizza, ignoring Gerard’s perfectly aimed punch to his thigh.

“What for?” Gerard asked, trying and failing to slap Mikey’s hand to save what pizza there was left.

“It’s called the Gerard Way Sucks Club, every member has to hate Gerard Way, American singer in the rock band My Chemical Romance, in case you didn’t know him. I’m the current club leader.” He shoved the whole slice into his mouth.

“Really? How’s that working out for you?” Gerard closed the pizza box so fucking Mikey couldn’t steal any more.

“Pretty great actually, Frank’s joined.” He settled down on the couch, pulling a pillow onto his lap.

“Frank loves me.”

“He loves your ass and potential for violence.”

Gerard shrugged, “Sounds fun, I should join.”

“I’ll get the papers ready. We just need your name, address and credit card details.”

Gerard hit him.

-

Gerard slumped down on one of the double beds. This hotel was one of the nicer one’s they’d stayed at. The receptionist had hit on Ray and they’d gotten lost on the way up, but the rooms were nice.

They had air conditioning and the curtains weren’t fuck ugly and the pillows were actually comfy. All in all it was a pretty nice hotel.

The door made it’s little buzzing sound which meant it was unlocking and Gerard watched from under the blankets as Mikey shuffled in, jacket slung over his shoulders and half empty can of coke in hand. 

He sat down on the bed next to Gerard, gave him a look and mumbled “You smell like hotel towels.”

He had absolutely no idea if that was meant to be an insult or not.

“You smell like hotel towels.” Gerard retorted, sticking his tongue out.

“Your mum smells like hotel towels.” Mikey took another sip of his coke.

“We have the same mum.” Gerard raised his eyebrows

“You can’t prove that.”

-

Mikey found Gerard leaning against the outside wall of the shitty motel they were staying at, cigarette in hand, hiding from the manager who would probably murder him if he saw him smoking within three meters of the establishment.

“God fuck, are you dating a vampire?” Mikey asked, leaning against the wall.

Gerard made a noise that said that yes, he was listening but no, he wasn’t going to talk.

“Lindsey gave you more hickies.” He said, making grabby hands at his cigarette box.

Gerard shifted his scarf around.

“I swear to god if she comes on stage with bruises on her thighs again I’m going to fucking kill you.” He lit the cigarette angrily, “Like, fine you guys go bone, I’ve got nothing against it.”

“Sounds like you do.” Gerard chuckled.

“Shut up.” Mikey glared at him.

They sat in silence for a moment more.

“You know, she’s really into showing off hickies and bruises and shit.”

Mikey lunged at him.

-

“Holy shit, Mikey come here.” 

Mikey came rushing into the bus lounge room, expecting it was something interesting or important. Instead he was met with “46 Kinks You Didn’t Know Existed.”

“What the fuck?” Mikey raised his eyebrows, “Thinking of something to spice up the bedroom?”

Gerard turned his laptop screen to face Mikey, “Do you honestly think I would use _these_ to spice up the bedroom?”

“I don’t know man, you do you, I’m not the kink police.” Mikey shrugged which made Gerard look a little bit angry. Mikey counted that as a win.

“Autoplushophilia, isn’t that basically being a furry?” Gerard pointed at it with his pen, Mikey shrugged again.

“Arousil to falling down stairs. Shit, and I thought Lindsey was kinky.” Gerard hit Mikey’s arm.

“That one’s you.” Gerard said, still obviously a little insulted that Mikey had just made fun of his girlfriend.

“What is it?” Mikey leaned further over Gerard’s shoulder.

He read it once, and then again, and then once more to be sure.

“Gerard? Fuck you.”

There was no way in hell Mikey was attracted to bees.

-

“Hey Mikey?”

“Yeah?”

“You dropped your pocket.”

“Fuck off.”

-

“Gerard you’re such a fucking nerd.”

“You’re literally playing d&d with me you shit.”

-

Mikey was drawing, it wasn’t often that he drew, but he felt like there were some kind of drastic measures that had to be taken when it came to advertising.

“What are you doing?” Gerard asked from behind him, scaring the shit out of him.

“Drawing up a poster for my club.” Mikey said, showing off his Do You Hate Gerard Way? We Do Too! Written in big, bold writing.

“You could have gotten me to do it.” he looked over the page, nodded, and handed it back to Mikey.

“Don’t you think that would be sending mixed messages?” Mikey added angrier eyebrows to his stick figure.

“Are you saying that just because I’m Gerard Way I can’t make posters for your Gerard Way Sucks club?” He gave his best puppy eyes, which were pretty lame.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” 

Gerard huffed, “Wow, rude.”

Mikey stuck his tongue out at him.

“I’m making my own club.” Gerard said over his shoulder as he reached the door, “It’s called Mikey Way Sucks Dick Because He’s Gay and Ray’s invited.”

“Knock yourself out.” Mikey said, adding some shading to the car running over Gerard.

“And you’re not getting my fucking art pens.” Gerard called from the hallway.

Dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> The kink website is https://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/10/23/sexual-fetish_n_4144418.html
> 
> Knock yourselves out


End file.
